1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a connector, specifically a economical, simple, reusable connector to join two rods to hang various items.
2. Description of Prior Art
There is a need to hang items such as bird house, bird feeders, plants, flowers, outdoor lanterns and other items. These hangers need to be reusable and adjustable to allow for hanging different items at different lengths at different times. They also must be lightweight to make hanging easy yet strong enough to hold a sufficient weight. The design should be simple enough to install and use with out using additional tools and must be of design as not to be able to easily or unintentionally come apart.
The current methods to hang items use a threaded rod and circular connector that has been tapped to receive the threaded rod. A person needs tools to tighten this connection and unless a secondary item or liquid lock tight is used, this method may came loose and the hanging item may fall. The likelihood of the secondary locking device being used is low because they are not included in the hanger when purchased. A animal swinging on the feeder or the wind and may cause enough torque to loosen this connection which may eventually come apart causing the item that was hung to fall to the ground. The current methods of manufacture are complex and expensive.